En la nieve de diez años atrás, dejé todo nuestro pasado
by Elmund9
Summary: En su último aliento ella deseó ser normal. Diez años después de la batalla contra Beryl, Serena Tsukino vuelve a Juban y ve caras que le son familiares de una época que ninguna de ellas recuerda.


**Diez años han pasado desde que Sailor Moon derrotó a Beryl. En una realidad alternativa, Ail y Ann nunca aparecen, el futuro es el futuro, Sailor Neptune y Uranus no permiten a Mugen creecer, Nehellenia aun duerme y Galaxia está ocupada en planetas al otro extremo de la galaxia. Serena y las demás no recuerdan la batalla pero aún así son perseguidas por los fantasmas de sus propias muertes.**

* * *

Serena

Diez años atrás, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules caminó hacia la última batalla. Sus botas rojas marcaron la nieve blanca, dejando fuertes pisadas como muestra de su valor a cada paso. Lo estaba haciendo por todas aquellas que lucharon para darle está oportunidad.

Era el final de una guerra milenaria que había destruido maravillosos mundos y acabado con hermosas vidas. La profética batalla entre la dulce esperanza y el horroroso caos iba a volver a ocurrir.

Sailor Moon, la princesa Serenity, rencarnó para ese momento, lista para terminar con el mal que una vez más había matado lo que ella más amaba. Su ropa cambió y ella, vestida de un blanco tan puro como la nieve, con su frente marcada por el signo de la luna y en sus manos el cristal más poderoso de la galaxia, levantó sus brazos y en un haz de luz venció al mal.

Aún cargando con ella el poder del Cristal de Plata, mientras era consumida por la luz de la víctoria, la princesa deseo ser normal. La simple Serena Tsukino, y todas sus amigas y él pudieran vivir sin las ataduras del Milenio de Plata.

* * *

Serena Tsukino, 24 años, estudiante recién graduada de diseño y mangaka, era una mujer común y corriente, un poco llorona y muy golosa. Eso era todo.

Su manga, titulado "Moon Princess" era una historia romántica donde una bella princesa que vivía en la luna estaba enamorada de un príncipe de otro reino y estaban sumidos en un triángulo amoroso porque él estaba comprometido con una princesa de Marte. De alguna forma, había logrado tener una pequeña pero leal base de seguidores.

Por eso, había sido invitada a una convención en el distrito Juban, lugar que la vió nacer y que no pisaba desde un par de años.

Había muchos lugares nuevos. Incluida una linda panadería atendida por una mujer increíblemente alta que le sacaba media cabeza a la mayoría de los hombres. Su ondulado cabello castaño, sus ojos verdes y aretes de camelia le parecieron muy familiares a Serena, así que entró a la tienda usando su mejor sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes —la vendedora dijo amablemente. Por un segundo ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar —Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

—Quizá. Estudié aquí cerca tanto la secundaria como la preparatoria. Siempre el el grupo uno.

—Oh, a mi siempre me tocó el grupo cinco —la mujer dijo con alegría —Soy Lita Kino.

Serena vio a la mujer bajo una nueva luz, aún podía recordar los rumores sobre aquella "Lita, la criminal", se decía que fumaba y golpeaba gente fuera de la escuela. A Serena le daba miedo acercarse en aquel entonces a Lita, aunque su amiga Molly juró que por unos meses Serena había seguido a la delincuente juvenil sin explicación alguna.

Con tantos años de distancia y la forma en que Serena sabía que Lita conservaba los aretes en memoria de su superior, Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si de verdad convivieron un par de veces juntas.

En lugar de hablar de aquel posible pasado común, Serena optó por agarra un pan caliente para irse de ahí sin hablar más. Antes de salir por la puerta, por su mente cruzó una Kino más joven, vestida con una falda falda verde, cayendo hacia la nieve como un peso muerto. Serena se apresuró a salir, temblando del miedo y sin ver a dónde iba.

En su prisa por retirarse, chocó contra una mujer de largo cabello negro, vestida con un elegante traje rojo que hacía resaltar sus ojos violetas. La desconocida dejó caer una grosería por sus labios al notar que su falda se había manchado con café.

—Entre todos los días, hoy me topo con un desastre humano que no tiene idea de cómo caminar —la mujer dijo entre dientes y Serena, ofendida, colocó una mano sobre su cintura lista para defenderse.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y fue como si todo el aire tibio de la primavera hubiera sido robado por aquel simple gesto. Ambas, presintiendo que había algo peligroso en la otra, continuaron su camino con prisa, dejando el frío Ártico atrás, olvidado, como debía ser.

El día, sin embargo, aún estaba lejos de terminar.

Su mala suerte comenzó justamente veinte minutos después de haber arruinado la falda roja de aquella mujer. Primero, casi la arrolló un carro, segundo, un niño colocó un chicle en su largo cabello rubio y para acabar su mal día, un perro la siguió por dos cuadras hasta alcanzarla y morderle la pierna.

Por suerte, una mujer rubia fue a su rescate. Su cabello estaba cortado por debajo de su espalda y sus ojos eran de un azul casi gris, quizá uno o dos años mayor que Serena. Su rostro le era familiar como la música de la radio, por eso aceptó que la mujer la llevará al hospital.

—Tenía una cita con esta nueva compositora, Rei algo...y no llegó a la hora programada —la mujer dijo, intentando llenar el silencio en la sala de espera —La verdad no crei que fuera tan irresponsable.

—Seguramente tuvo un buen motivo —Serena defendió el honor de la dichosa Rei.

—Tal vez...

Antes de que la otra rubia, que se presentó como Mina, pudiera continuar su idea, una enferma le dió el pase a Serena y las dos mujeres se dijeron adios. Serena sintió el familiar frío de Juban al ver por última vez a Mina, como un recuerdo constante de una noche fría en que había olvidado su saco y llaves del departamento, la memoria era helada.

La doctora, Ami Mizuno, le pidió a Serena que se sentará en la cama. Por primera vez en todo ese dia, Serena reconoció una cara que si pudo ubicar a la perfección. Mizuno había sido una niña genio en la secundaria, muchos decían que tenía un carácter digno de una reina de las nieves y en tercer año existieron rumores de que sus calificaciones eran producto de trampas.

De acuerdo a Molly, también hubo un tiempo en que Serena fue amiga de Ami. Quizá una vez fueron de compras juntas pero fuera de ello, no existía ningún recuerdo de sus interacciones.

Si Ami la reconoció, jamás lo dijo. Su famosa frialdad parecía permanecer incluso diez años después de terminar la secundaria.

Serena salió de la sala lista para marcharse. Justo en la salida, vio una cara que ella reconocería incluso dormida.

—¡Andrew! —Serena gritó emocionada, pese a los años transcurridos, le era imposible apagar la llama de su primer amor.

—¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? —Andrew preguntó, su sorpresa inmensa al ver la mujer en que se había transformado ella —¡Cómo creciste en estos años!

—Tu también, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Andrew miró hacia el hospital lleno de la resignación de alguien motivado por el compromiso a hacer algo que no quería. Finalmente le contesto a Serena.

—Visito a un...amigo.

—¡Si quieres te acompaño! —Serena ofreció, feliz de pasar más tiempo con alguien que si era su amigo.

Él lo pensó un buen rato, pensando en su mejor opción, después asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron rumbo a una de las salas del hospital.

Llegaron a una habitación blanca, donde un hombre escribía con furia en una libreta verde. Sus muñecas y parte de sus brazos estaban vendados y su cabello negro estaba rapado justo al medio. Incluyendo sus vacios ojos azules, parecía un loco salido del manicomio.

Serena se acercó un poco más a Andrew, quién de alguna forma consiguió no inmutarse ante la apariencia del hombre.

—¿Darién?

El aludido alzó su vista de su libreta para observar a sus visitantes, sus ojos pasando brevemente sobre la figura de Serena para volver a su libreta.

—Nadie te quiere aquí, Andrew — Darién dijo en una voz tan condescendiente que hizo la sangre de Serena hervir, lo que nunca imaginó es que podría molestarse más por sus siguientes palabras —Ni a ti, ni a cabeza de Chorlito.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tú! ¡Tú peinado punk sin estilo!

Darién bufo por su nariz y entre dientes dijo algo que sonó a "niña tonta". Andrew parecía ligeramente confundido por los insultos pero no intentó amonestar a ninguno de los dos.

—Rita te envió una nueva muda de ropa, para cuando salgas.

Darién los ignoró y Andrew, cansado, colocó una bolsa en los pies de Darién. Con apenas un adiós, se apresuró a retirarse, Serena siguiéndole los talones.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —Serena preguntó en cuanto estuvieron lejos.

—Ya sabes cómo son de excentricos los artistas —la defensa de Andrew era practicada, pero carecía de su habitual calidez —Olvidalo, vamos te invito a comer con mi familia. Rita estará feliz de verte.

* * *

—"¿Alguna vez soñaste con una tundra helada, con un blanco que se extende más allá del horizonte y consume los frágiles colores de la vida?"— Serena leyó en voz alta de su libro favorito "Amor bajo la Luna". Era una tragedia de amor donde un hombre moría antes de poder confesar sus sentimientos a su dama. Pese a su final tan triste, tenía un epílogo donde ambos rencarnaban en el futuro y terminaba con ellos encontrándose justo después de salir de la escuela.

Le gustaba la idea un romance capaz de superar la muerte y el tiempo.

—¡Y mañana sale el nuevo libro! Luna, no puedo esperar a comprarlo —Serena dijo a su gata negra, que como buena mascota, ignoraba a su dueña para tomar una buena siesta.

Esa noche, como muchas otras desde su ida a Juban, despertó con lágrimas en sus ojos y gimiendo el nombre de una persona u otra, como si con ellos pudiera salvarlos de la tumba. Limpió sus ojos y se preparó para ir de compras.

La encargada de la pequeña y solitaria librería, le presento el libro a Serena sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Una fan de su manga con la que muchas veces había platicado de la primera entrega del libro con Serena hablando de la similitud entre el libro y el manga.

Serena no pensaba que hubiera correlación. Desde que Sailor Moon apareció tal estrella fugaz, existían muchas historias que hablaban de romances lunares.

En cuanto estuvo en casa, Serena se dispuso a devorar el libro. Poco le duró el gusto, pues para el capítulo dos, notó un cambio increíble en la atmósfera de la anterior entrega.

Desde el principio, en los forums, se había comentado que el libro era únicamente un intento de sacarle jugó a la primera entrega. Serena defendió en aquel entonces el libro, pero al tenerlo en sus manos se sintió traicionada.

Estaba tan molesta que requería aire puro del exterior. No. Estaba tan molesta que no iba a dormir hasta llegar al fondo de esto.

Al terminar de leer la última letra del libro, tragó saliva y limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos. Era la peor secuela jamás escrita en la historia de las secuelas.

—Dirken rencarnó en un patán millonario que insultaba a Lady Lena a cada nueva oportunidad. ¡Agh! ¡Parecía que solo la quería por su vida pasada! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? —Serena preguntó histérica a Luna, apretando con fuerza una almohada e intentando apagar su llanto —Y lady Lena admitió que recordaba todo y que ni siquiera en su vida pasada lo amo. Dios, Luna, no entiendo que pasó... Necesito hablar con alguien.

Después de tres horas de llorar en un forum, junto al menos otras siete personas, Serena aún continuaba sintiéndose mal.

Al día siguiente, tampoco se sintió bien. Incluso sus lindos príncipes en tinta le recordaban a Dirken y Lena, al amor que debió ser y nunca tuvo una sola oportunidad de nacer. Al tomar el lápiz, no podía evitar pensar en Dirken quien en una vida era un encantador hombre digno de ser amado y en otra era un engreído que se creía dueño del amor de ella.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a leer el primer libro, incapaz de volver a verlo con los mismos ojos que brillaban con estrellas de esperanza como lo fue días atrás. Ya no podía trabajar así que pidió un descanso de sus trabajos y decidió intentar pasear un poco.

De alguna forma, después de dos meses, se encontró de nuevo en Juban. Siguiendo sus mismos pasos anteriores. Vio a Lita detrás del vidrio de la panadería, por una calle vio cruzar a la elegante mujer de rojo, en el parque pudo apreciar en la distancia a Mina siguiendo un gato blanco y a cuadras del hospital una pequeña Ami corrió varios metros delante de Serena antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

Serena caminó por horas, perdida sin ser capaz de encontrarse. Estaba demasiado deprimida para ver hacia donde iba. Estar así por una simple historia de un libro era dramático pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón destrozado rasgar sus músculos con bordes filosos.

Ya no quería volver a dibujar manga. O eso pensaba mientras veía su reflejo en el agua del canal.

—La verdadera belleza se encuentra en perseverar; Una hermosa dama jamás se da por vencida —alguien, un hombre, dijo desde un lado de Serena.

Ella alzó su vista para ver a un hombre vestido como Aladino, completamente de blanco y con media cara cubierta bajo una fina tela que ocultaba tanto su boca como nariz. Un cosplayer, Serena pensó. No tenía tiempo para un raro.

—Lo siento, yo estoy ocupada.

—Ningún hombre capaz de hacer llorar a una dama merece lágrima alguna —el hombre dijo con certeza, obviamente intentando animarla. Era muy dulce de su parte.

—¿Usted nunca ha llorado por una mujer? —Serena preguntó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Ella es la mejor mujer de este mundo. La parte de mi que la recuerda jamás lamenta ningún dolor que tenga que enfrentar por ella. La misma inexistencia palidece tal ceniza ante la noción de verla llorar, y primero me dejaría desaparecer que herirla con mi presencia —él contestó, seguro de sus palabras por aquella bella dama. Sin embargo, Serena había recién leído el libro, así que reconoció la última frase a la perfección.

—¿Fan de "Amor bajo la Luna"? — e incapaz de soportar no decirlo agregó —¿Qué piensas de la secuela? No puedo creer que lo haya hecho, es imposible de creer que lo hiciera. Derek y Lena se amaban y los destruyó. Si solo pudiera ver al autor...no sé. Necesito hablar con él y decirle lo mucho que arruinó todo, te sientes igual ¿verdad?

El misterioso cosplayer observó la cara de Serena, una de sus cejas negras alzándose un poco. Ella tragó saliva y el nudo en su garganta casi dolió. El amor más perfecto del mundo había sido destruido, pero como una artista sabía que cada autor ponía su alma en su trabajo. No podía recriminar a nadie por haber leído aquella boba secuela.

—Conozco del autor, sus historias son un reflejo de su actual ser perdido en un mundo en el que el amor le es desconocido —el hombre dijo, retrocediendo un paso sin hacer el menor ruido con sus zapatos árabes —Si quieres verlo, podrás hacerlo en el jardín de Juban mañana a las ocho. Más piensa bien, buscando respuestas podrás encontrar fría nieve y filosas espinas, ¿realmente deseas ese dolor?

Un ligero viento sopló en ese instante, moviendo el cabello rubio de Serena a su frente y ella uso una mano para acomodar sus mechones de nuevo hacia atrás. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que no había ningún rastro del hombre de blanco en cuanto logró despejar su vista.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Serena hizo lo que toda persona normal hacer al creer haber visto un fantasma. Sin correr, pero con paso rígido, se alejó con rapidez del lugar.

Nunca fue al parque.

* * *

Serena tomo sus antidepresivos, lista para volver a dibujar una vez más.

En su cabeza, volaban imágenes que ya quería plasmar en hojas blancas. Entre ellas, la princesa Lunaris descubriendo que el príncipe era el guerrero enmascarado que la salvó de niña.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?", él diría al ver que ella lloraba al ver la cara detrás de la máscara. Una gota de agua cayó sobre la hoja y Serena descubrió que sus manos temblaban por emociones erráticas imposibles de nombrar.

Ella no sabía porque lloraba.


End file.
